Confesiones de un hombre enamorado
by Eishel
Summary: OneShot: Un problema, más una Gryffindor desesperada, tiene como única solución: Draco Malfoy.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos ;) .

**Summary**_**:** Un problema + una Gryffindor desesperada = Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**Confesiones de un hombre enamorado  
**

**Capítulo uno:**

Confesiones de un hombre enamorado.

"_El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora"_

**.**

Hermione aun no salía de su asombro. Viktor Krum le había invitado al baile.

El chico búlgaro, sorpresivamente, había acorralado a Hermione contra una pared antes de que pudiera ingresar al gran comedor a desayunar, y sin rodeos, le había pedido que fuera su acompañante en el baile en honor al_ Torneo de los Tres Magos_. La Gryffindor no esperaba aquella invitación. Le había pillado por sorpresa. No entendía porque quería que fuera ella su pareja, y la verdad, la cercanía del chico no estaba ayudando aclarar sus pensamientos. Por lo que acepto su propuesta sin pensarlo demasiado, hecho que hizo sonreír abiertamente al muchacho, y tras despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, la dejó seguir su camino.

_Beso_, que dejó helada a la joven.

La castaña le había contado lo ocurrido a Ginny, y ésta, se mostró entusiasmada con los acontecimientos, incluso le confesó sentir _envidia sana_ de ella. Aquello desembocó en una conversando de _chicas_ de la que Hermione no pudo librarse. Hablaron – o más bien Ginny habló – , de cómo deberían llevar el pelo, el maquillaje que usarían, que color deberían elegir para sus vestidos… una charla de lo más normal, hasta que Ginny le planteó a Hermione la pregunta que la traía de cabeza. _¿Crees que te besara Krum en el baile?. _Hermione perdió todo el color de la cara tras escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja.

Y es que la castaña nunca había besado a un chico. Y sentía pánico de hacer el ridículo si Viktor Krum llegará a intentarlo.

De esa conversación hacía ya casi una semana, y ella era la culpable de que Hermione Granger llevara hora y media mirando el mismo párrafo y no consiguiera encontrarle sentido a las palabras. El baile sería dentro de tres noches, y la castaña estaba empezando a desesperarse. Pasó con frustración una mano por su pelo alborotándolo más de lo usual, para lugar bufar, y dejar caer el libro sobre la mesa de la biblioteca con un golpe seco llevándose como regalo una mirada envenenada de la bibliotecaria.

Alguien carraspeó a su espalda. Hermione se giró sobre su asiento para ver a Draco Malfoy mirarla divertido.

-Perdona. No he podido evitar darme cuenta, de que sufres una _lucha interna_. – Comentó con prepotencia.

-¿Ah, sí?. ¿Cómo has llegado a esa brillante deducción?. – Preguntó con sarcasmo colocándose de nuevo recta en su silla.

El chico rodeó a Hermione y se sentó en la silla frente a ella. Ignorando el sarcasmo de la castaña, volvió hablar.

-Te digo lo que veo desde fuera. Parece un asunto serio. Pero voy a tranquilizar tu conciencia. Yo puedo ayudarte. – Terminó con una brillante sonrisa.

Hermione le miró incrédula. _¿Desde cuándo Malfoy le hablaba bien?. Y aún más grave. ¿Desde cuándo le sonríe de esa forma?._

-No sé de qué hablas, Malfoy. – Murmuró cogiendo de nuevo su libro y haciendo como la que leía.

-No sabes besar.

La castaña casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. _Casi_.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?. – Preguntó con nerviosismo. _¿Había estado hablando en voz alta?._

-Te escuché hace unos días hablando con la chica Weasley. – Dijo con suficiencia enarcando un ceja que decía claramente _'desmiéntelo si te atreves'_.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. Cubrió su cara con el libro e ignoró al rubio. Si no le hacía caso, se iría. Estaba segura. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Draco lo rompió con una inusual propuesta.

-Puedo enseñarte.

_-¿Qué?._ – Preguntó Hermione estupefacta bajando el libro para mirarle a la cara.

-Podría enseñarte a besar. – Volvió a repetir el chico con naturalidad.

Hermione lo miró durante un minuto sin pestañear._ ¿De verdad me está proponiendo lo que creo que me está proponiendo?. _El chico se mantenía sereno en su lugar, como si le acabara de hablar del tiempo en vez de proponerle tener una sesión de besos. Esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿En qué universo paralelo _Draco Malfoy_ iba a proponerle semejante cosa a ella, _Hermione Granger_?.

-No será _necesario_, Malfoy.

-Vaya, Granger. No sabía que eras una _cobarde_. – Susurró con falso asombro_. _

_Idiota._

Le estaba provocando. Ella lo sabía. Y no le daría el gusto de responderle. Se mantendría calladita. Ignorándolo. Hasta que se marchara. Sí, eso haría. No dejaría que ese niñato malcriado la manejara a su antojo.

-No soy una cobarde. – Hermione se abofeteó internamente por contestarle.

_¿No habíamos quedado en no hablarle?._ Le recriminó su sentido común_._

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente.

_Mierda._

-¿Tienes miedo?.

-No tengo miedo. – Siseó.

-Sí, Tienes miedo. –Afirmó con seguridad. – Puedo _olerlo._

-No, no lo tengo. – Respondió mordaz.

-Eres de la casa Gryffindor. La casa de los _valientes_. ¿Acaso no tienes respeto por eso?. –Preguntó con falso reproche.

-No me asustas, imbécil. – Musitó entre dientes.

-Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo. – Sonrió divertido.

Hermione se exasperó.

-¿Por qué haces esto?. ¿Qué ganas tú ayudándome?.

El chico tardo unos segundos en responder.

-Mis motivos no te incumben, Granger. – Respondió serio. Todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido de su rostro. - ¿Qué me dices?. ¿Aceptas, o no?.

Suspiró. Ella necesitaba tener experiencia, y él estaba dispuesto a dársela. Además, no es como si tuviera otras opciones. _¿Qué podría ir mal?._ Hermione no vaciló al responder.

-Acepto.

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente.

-Perfecto. Mañana después de clase nos vemos en el baño de los prefectos.

* * *

-Llegas tarde.

-¿_Ansiosa_, Granger?. – Preguntó divertido el chico.

Los pómulos de la castaña adquirieron un tono rosáceo, y el rubio sonrió ante la evidente incomodidad de la castaña. Se fue acercando a ella con lentitud, como un depredador acechando a su presa. Mirándola con una determinación en los ojos que acongojó a la chica.

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrió a lo largo de la espina dorsal. Estaba muy nerviosa. Él no pareció notarlo, y volvió hablar con una voz provocadora.

-¿Estás preparada?. – Hermione sintió el aliento del chico sobre su boca, y sus ojos se desviaron a los finos labios del rubio.

La poca cordura que le quedaba le gritaba que corriera. Que saliera de allí. Que lo que iba hacer era un enorme error. Pero Hermione estaba clavada en su sitio, y sus labios hablaron sentenciándola.

-Sí. – Susurró débilmente.

Solo entonces se atrevió a tocarla. Se atrevió a seguir la suave curva de su pómulo con la yema de un dedo. Hermione dejó de respirar por unos segundos, para luego soltarlo todo de golpe cuando Draco posicionó la mano en su nuca, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

Hermione entró en pánico al mirar directamente aquellas profundidades grises que ardían en llamas.

-Malfoy. –Susurró con esfuerzo- No creo...

-Yo tampoco.

Entonces él la destruyo por completo.

Unos labios cálidos y exigentes se apoderaron de su boca y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido de placer. Draco movía su boca con maestría sobre los inexpertos labios de la joven. Apretó su agarre sobre la nuca de Hermione, y profundizo el beso. Con su brazo libre, rodeó la estrecha cintura de la joven apegando el cálido cuerpo al suyo.

Hermione se estremeció entre sus brazos.

Respondió al beso torpemente, pero eso no pareció importarle al rubio que la devoraba como si se estuviera ahogando, y ella fuera el oxígeno. Como si solo existiera ella en el mundo.

La castaña, que hasta ahora había mantenido sus brazos lacios a cada lado de su cuerpo, fue levantándolos lentamente y rodeando los hombros del chico hasta que sus manos se unieron en su nuca. Draco gimió en su boca al sentir los pezones erectos de Hermione contra su pecho.

El joven rubio separó su boca de la de Hermione cuando sintió que la castaña iba a desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Estás bien?. –Preguntó Draco con un tono ronco.

-Bésame otra vez. – Exigió Hermione ignorando la pregunta.

Draco obedeció. Asaltó sus labios con otro beso. Acunó la cabeza de Hermione entre las manos para explorar con mayor facilidad el interior de su boca. De su garganta brotó un gemido al sentir el roce de sus labios, y el asalto de su lengua.

El sabor de Draco estaba llevándole al borde de la locura.

La castaña notó que comenzaba a darle vueltas la cabeza al sentir las cálidas y delicadas caricias del rubio. Sentía sus brazos rodeándole con fuerza, acortando la inexistente distancia entre sus cuerpos, mientras ella acariciaba con manos temblorosas el cabello del chico. El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y salvaje.

Draco abandonó los labios de la castaña, y se dedicó a trazar un sendero de besos de su mandíbula hasta el hueco del cuello, para luego volver a recorrer el mismo camino hacia arriba. Hermione le enredó los dedos en el enmarañado cabello, y lo apretó más contra ella. No tenía suficiente de él.

Cuando llegó a la altura de sus labios, el rubio se separó lo necesario para mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada. La castaña tuvo que confesar que lo encontraba bastante sexy en esos momentos, tenía su platino cabello alborotado por culpa de sus manos, sus labios siempre finos ahora estaban rojos e hinchados, y sus pupilas tan dilatas que parecían devorarla con solo mirarla.

Hermione se preguntó si ella se vería igual para el chico.

Él le alzó la barbilla y capturó sus labios en un último beso. Pero no fue un beso exigente y voraz como el del principio. Ese fue suave y pausado. _Tierno._ Los labios del rubio se mostraban delicados pero exigente. El roce de labios se fue haciendo más débil hasta que fue _inexistente_.

Fue él quien se retiró primero. Y antes de hablar, carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

-Ya estás preparada.

Hermione se desilusionó tras sus palabras.

-¿Ya?. – Murmuró.

Él se inclinó, y le dio un beso en la frente antes de atraerla hacia su cuerpo y darle un fuerte abrazo. Un cálido aroma a menta inundó su cabeza mientras escuchaba como el corazón de Draco latía frenéticamente bajo su mejilla. El suyo estaba igual. La ternura del abrazo significó para Hermione más que un mero instante de placer físico... Le llegó al corazón.

-Sí. - Dijo antes de soltarla y desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

La castaña nunca fue una de esas chicas que sonríen como bobas cuando ven pasar al chico que les gusta. Tampoco de las que llenan toda una libreta de corazones escribiendo las iniciales de él y ella en su interior, como había visto a Lavender hacer días atrás. Y ciertamente, nunca le había quitado el sueño el pensar en uno. Todo podría ser resumido simplemente a que Hermione Granger nunca se había interesado en tener con nadie del sexo opuesto nada más allá de una _amistad_.

Pero todo había cambiado desde el encuentro con cierto rubio en los baños el día anterior. La castaña tuvo que reconocerse que estaba experimentando una sensación de lo más inusual, pensaba demasiado en los besos compartidos con Draco Malfoy. Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en su interior. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.

Hermione terminó de cerrarse el vestido, y se giró para mirarse en el espejo. Suspiró. Esa noche era el baile. Ginny le había arreglado el pelo en un elegante recogido, y estaba usando un vestido color frambuesa que le había enviado su madre. _Esta noche será perfecta_. Le había dicho la pequeña Weasley después de peinarla. Hermione no lo sentía de esa manera.

-Hermione. ¡Ya es la hora!. – Le informó Ginny sonriente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La noche no iba tan mal como esperaba. Viktor estaba siendo un encanto con ella. Le sacaba conversación constantemente, le traía bebidas, le preguntaba a cada rato si lo estaba pasando bien, o si necesitaba algo, y Hermione le respondía con sonrisas débiles y cortas contestaciones.

Pero la cosa empeoró cuando decidió sacarla a bailar.

Él le agarró de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, y Hermione no pudo evitar recordar que eso mismo había hecho el rubio la tarde anterior.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, cuando Hermione divisó a lo lejos una cabeza platinada que miraba en su dirección. El corazón se le paró por unos segundos para luego bombear con fuerza. Vestía un traje muy elegante de color negro, y cuando sus ojos se toparon con el rostro del chico, vio la expresión de seriedad que tenía. Hermione estaba tan embelesada mirando al rubio que no notó que Viktor estaba hablándole.

-Perdona. ¿Qué decías?. – Preguntó apartando la mirada del rubio, y centrándose en su _pareja_.

-¿Puedo besarte?. – Moduló con lentitud mirándole a los ojos.

Hermione trago en seco, y se puso tensa.

-Viktor, no creo…

_-Por favor_. – Susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera hacer nada, el chico chocó sus labios con los de Hermione.

La Gryffindor abrió los ojos sorprendida. El búlgaro comenzó a mover con delicadeza los labios sobre los de la chica, pero ella no respondió al beso.

Esos no eran los besos que ella _quería._

Esos no eran los besos que la hacían _estremecer._

Esos no eran los besos de _Draco Malfoy_.

Y la verdad le cayó como un cubo de agua fría.

Ella _anhelaba_ volver a sentir los labios del rubio.

Apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, lo apartó. El búlgaro le miró desconcertado. Hermione habló con determinación.

-Lo siento. _No puedo hacerlo_.

Se separó del chico, y comenzó a buscar al rubio por el salón. Pero no daba con él, había desaparecido de la posición donde lo vio hacia solo unos segundos. _Antes de que Viktor me besara. Mierda._ Sus ojos siguieron escaneando el salón hasta que vio una cabeza platina saliendo del baile. Hermione se fue a paso acelerado detrás de Draco haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados de Viktor.

Cuando salió del salón solo tuvo que mirar a su derecha para verlo recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, y las manos en los bolsillos.

Hermione se enterneció al ver su expresión de tristeza.

La castaña camino intentando hacer el menor ruido hacia él, pero a solo unos pasos de alcanzarlo, el rubio habló.

-Deberías estar en la fiesta.

Hermione se congeló al notar la indiferencia con la que hablaba.

-Te busqué. No te vi, y salí a buscarte. – Murmuró con nerviosismo.

Entonces, Draco abrió los ojos y los fijo en la mirada castaña de la chica. Hermione se sintió incomoda al ver la variedad de emociones que contenían los grisáceos ojos.

-¿Por qué?. – Preguntó demandante el rubio.

Hermione le miró sin comprender.

-No te entiendo.

-¿_Por qué_ te has metido en mi cabeza de ésta manera?. – Susurró con parsimonia. - ¿_Por qué_ no puedo olvidarte?.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo sin saber que decir. A ella le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo con él. Draco se apartó de la pared, y dio un paso en dirección a la castaña.

-Llevas metida en mi cabeza desde que comenzó el año. – La joven sintió mariposas en su estómago al escucharle hablar. – Te observaba en los pasillos, en clases, en la biblioteca, en el gran comedor. ¡Me estaba volviendo un maldito _acosador_!. – Sonrió sin humor.

La castaña estaba cada vez más estupefacta por lo que decía. Si no hubieran tenido aquel encuentro en los baños de los prefectos, estaba completamente segura de que jamás hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras de boca de Draco.

-Estaba convencido de que eras un _capricho._ Que si encontraba la manera de satisfacer esa _necesidad_, podría sacarte de mi cabeza. Por eso, al escuchar tu conversación con Ginny Weasley, tome una decisión. Si te convencía de que me dejaras enseñarte a besar, estaba seguro de que conseguiría olvidarte. – Hermione sintió su corazón encogerse por sus palabras. Bajó su mirada sintiéndose estúpida.

_Solo la había utilizado_.

Sintió un frio dedo alzarle la cara. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con el pálido gris de su mirada. Era una lucha de hielo y fuego.

-Pero no fue así. – Confesó. – Cada vez que te besaba quería más. ¡Por Merlín!. Estuve a punto de tomarte allí mismo. – Sonrió un poco.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente tras sus palabras. _  
_

-_Por eso me costó tanto separarme de ti_. – Hermione recordó cuando el chico besó el tope de su cabeza, y luego la abrazó con fuerza.

Suspiró débilmente separándose de la castaña, y Hermione sintió como si le quitaran algo vital de su cuerpo.

-Y entonces llegó el _baile_. – Siguió hablando. – Tú estabas preciosa en lo alto de las escaleras. Quedé… impresionado al verte. Y luego llegó _él_, sujetó tu mano… y tú le _sonreíste_. – Hermione vio como cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

_Se sintió_ fatal al ver el sufrimiento del chico. _Se sintió_ estúpida por haber ido al maldito baile con Viktor Krum.

-Me estaba volviendo loco de verte en sus brazos.

Draco apartó los ojos de ella con la mandíbula tensa.

-No podía ver cómo correspondías a sus labios de la misma forma que ayer correspondiste a los míos. – Habló con una sinceridad aplastante.

Entonces Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-No lo hice.

Draco le miró sorprendido.

-Pero yo vi como él…

-El me besó. – Confesó. La mirada del rubio se ensombreció. Hermione se apresuró en añadir. - Pero yo no le correspondí, y lo aparté de mí. Solo… podía pensar en ti, _Draco_. – Habló con sinceridad pronunciando su nombre al final.

Draco no apartó los ojos de ella. Mantenía una expresión indescriptible. Hermione tenía el corazón en la boca. Con paso lento pero decidió, el rubio se acercó a la chica y rodeó su cintura con posesividad. La castaña alzó la cabeza para enfrentar su mirada.

-Nunca vuelvas a dejar que _nadie_ que no sea yo te toque, _Hermione_.

La joven sonrió con ternura.

-_Solo tú_.

El bajó la cabeza, y tomó posesión de sus labios con un beso que demostraba con creces que la castaña era _suya_. Y de _nadie_ más.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Ahora es cuando ustedes piensan que me he vuelto loca. No ha pasado ni una semana, y ya he actualizado dos oneshot y dos capítulos de una trama. Que puedo decir, no sé si es que me he vuelto adicta a ver en mi bandeja de entrada vuestros review, alertas y favoritos o es que el tener una semana libre antes de tener que ponerme a estudiar para los exámenes me está afectando seriamente.

Bah, la verdad es que las ideas vienen a mi cabeza y no puedo evitar compartirla con ustedes :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado del Oneshot, lo he escrito con mucho cariño.

Quería aclarar que el oneshot que escribí '_**Sin compromiso**'_, ha pasado a llamarse **'**_**Emociones en el baño**', _que queréis que os diga, nunca me convenció el primer nombre así que tuve que cambiarlo, ¡Pero que no cunda el pánico!, el contenido es el mismo :3

Las invito a leerlo a las que aún no lo hayan hecho, igual que también las invito a leer_ '**Citas con la psicóloga' **_y** '_La chica del pañuelo verde'_** :)

Y bueno, si les ha merecido la pena la lectura dejen un review, son GRATIS, y me hacen feliz :)

Me despido, Draco se ha ofrecido a enseñarme a besar :3

Nos leemos.

Eishel.


End file.
